


The Hunter and the Mandalorian

by RobotCryBaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby
Summary: A little drabble of our favourite Mandalorian interacting with an unknown, masked merc.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Hunter and the Mandalorian

He saw the figure from across the tavern, feeling their gaze piercing his beskar despite their face disguised behind the mask they wore. He had a strange feeling creep into his gut as the figure approached his small table.

The suit they wore accented their slight muscular stature and they carried themselves with precision and grace; clearly either an assassin or mercenary of some sort. They perched themselves at the empty chair across from him and stared. He could discern nothing from their face, as it was carefully concealed with the mask and helmet they bore, matching their suit. 

_ Mercenary for sure _ .

“I have a proposition for you, Mando.” They tilted their head to the side, their voice slightly modulated by the helmet.

“What makes you think I’ll listen.”

“You’re desperate and need credits. Two mouths to feed costs a lot, doesn’t it.” They leaned back in their chair, exuding confidence. “Plus I think you’ll enjoy the challenge of this hunt in particular.”

__________

The job was to last a standard week. The first few days were spent devising a plan and ironing out the details of payment. He definitely could tell he was getting the better end of the deal, which only made him suspicious of their intentions.

They were completely transparent about any and all information they had regarding the job. They were precise and clinical when discussing with the Mandalorian, which felt like a breath of fresh air compared to the clients he usually got stuck with. However, they were a triple-sealed vault when it came to any information about themselves.

“What should I call you?” 

“I don’t possess a name. Though, you can call me Hunter, if you wish.” They stated cooly.

He could understand the apprehension, his culture was one that valued secrecy and privacy as a high priority, he had just never encountered anyone who wasn’t Mandalorian that adhered so strictly to such principles.

__________

Another day passed and now they were making the jump in hyperspace, en route to their destination. The cockpit of the Razor Crest was quiet, neither the Mandalorian nor Hunter moving to be the first to break the silence. Usually he revelled in silence, preferred it to the mindless talking his other companions usually tried to force. He was, however, exceedingly curious as to their identity. Not once in the four days they had interacted had he seen even their face, only a passing glimpse at their bare hand that was marred with deep scars. 

“Have you ever removed your mask?” He broke the silence.

“No. Have you?”

“No, I’m a Mand-”   
  
“Yes, you are Mandalorian. Your creed dictates as such, I know.”

“But you have no such creed?”

“I do not.”

“Then why?”

“I have my reasons. I hide my identity out of necessity. It is no different a choice then one made to honour a creed.” They shrugged.

__________

As with any high stakes job, things inevitably turned for the worse. Both of them were caught and brought to their knees before their target. Their target, The Collector, paced in front of the two before crouching in front of Hunter. To their credit they did not flinch when a knife was pulled and plunged into their shoulder, the only sign was a shaky breath as the knife was left in place.

“You know, I always try to take some sort of token from every person I best. Usually it’s something like their name, their heritage, perhaps a finger occasionally. But for you, dear Hunter, I will take your face.”

In one swift motion The Collector ripped the mask from their face as the Mandalorian watched in horror, knowing all too well the fear that their companion must be experiencing. He did his best not to look but it was useless when the screaming snarl tore his gaze back to Hunter as they broke through their bonds and tackled their target in a fit of rage, using the knife imbedded in their shoulder to stab through The Collector's throat several times before landing a final blow, piercing the side of their skull.

Their target, although was supposed to be taken alive, was lying dead in a pool of blood on the stone floor in front of them. He watched as his companion walked over to the discarded mask and with a shaky hand, placed it back into their helmet.

He had not seen much, but what he did made him understand their need to hide. Their face was horribly scarred, skin pulled taught in some areas as signs of intense surgery and the healing of acid burns. A spiderweb of dark lines ran the length of their face and continued, disappearing into their suit. Based on their hand, the Mandalorian could only guess as to the state of the rest of them.

They were breathing heavily, staring at the wall ahead of them for some time before turning and acknowledging the Mandalorian once more.

__________

They were back on the Razor Crest, heading back to hand in their quarry, albeit for less credits than originally agreed upon due to the current state of their target.

The silence was tense, no longer a natural quiet but one born of betrayal and embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not pity me, and I will not apologize for slaughtering him where he stood.” They pointedly looked out at the passing star fields.

“I would expect nothing less.” He nearly chuckled. “A choice of necessity, huh?”

“Yes.” They paused. “It’s better to be unknown and unseen.” They turned to face the Mandalorian.

“Better for who? You, or the people around you?”

They paused for a long time before answering.

“Both.”

“Hmmm. Well, your skills as a mercenary exceeded my expectations.” He pondered aloud. “Perhaps we will work together again in the future.”   
  
They scoffed playfully. “Perhaps.”

___________

They dropped their quarry off to the client and received their significantly reduced bounty. Hunter paused before they parted ways and held out a small communicator towards the Mandalorian.

“Here. My echo frequency. Give me a call if you ever need help, I get the feeling you’re gonna need a lot of it.” They gave a final sharp nod, which he returned, before walking away back towards the town.

He studied the communicator in his gloved hand.

_ Perhaps. _


End file.
